inFamED
by robman
Summary: The EDs get blasted and have new powers. What will they use it for? And how did they meet Cole?
1. Looking good guys

InFamED

Prologue: New York, Empire City 12:30pm

Everything is in chaos. Things exploding, a blue blast of electricity, and people screaming. The blast grows bigger and bigger. Everyone is dying. (End scene)

Setting: Cul-de-sac, USA, 12:30pm

_Ed_

Ed is watching his Monster Movie Marathon. The movie is: Night of the Werehog.

"Oh no! Watch out little boys!" Ed yelled. "Ah!"

Ed covered himself in his blanket and shivers in fear.

_Edd_

Edd is fast asleep in his warm bedroom. And wakes up to a horrible nightmare. "I need a glass of water." He said.

He walked down the steps and went into the kitchen.

After his drink, he went upstairs and went back to bed.

_Eddy_

Eddy couldn't sleep. He fought with his blanket, punched his pillow, and wrestled with his matress. "Man! Why can't I sleep!" Eddy yelled as he kept having a fit with his bed.

Setting: Empire City, NY 12:36pm.

**Activation plus six minutes. Pulse is 45, repiration 10. Looking good Cole.**

**Now let's get on with the story.**

Setting: Cul-de-sac, USA 12:31pm

_Ed_

TV: We inturrupt this programm for breaking news. Empire City, New York has exploded and has caused massive chaos around the city. Also it heading directly for the cul-de-sac in the US. Make sure to stay in a safe place and bring some food. You are most likely-

The TV shut off.

_Edd_

Edd woke up again. This time he was checking the weather for tommorow. His iPod Touch will not turn on.

"Good lord...my iPod won't turn on. It must be a power outage."

Edd rushed out the door and took his jacket.

Ed and Eddy both rushed out as well. "What the heck's going on?" Eddy asked.

"I believe it's a power outage Eddy," Edd said. "but why now? The television would have told us yesterday."

"Well it's past my curfew...WAY passed my curfew!" Eddy said.

An explosion of blue electricity sounded their ears and ran for it. But the blast was too fast. It caught the Eds and struck them into Peach Creak forest.


	2. What's Happened to Me?

Setting: Peach Creek Forest, USA 12:36pm

The Eds wake up to an enormous blast of electricity. Bruises on their bodies, scratch marks on their heads, and blood stains on their shirts.

"Ow...what the heck was that?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know Eddy. It looked like an explosion of some sort. How could it have happened? The blast could have been farther from here." Edd said.

"Do you think it stopped?" Ed asked.

"I don't know." Edd said again.

The Eds were alright but from the looks of it, it looks like everyone else isn't. Tears went up in their eyes as they went back to the rubble of their houses. Discouraged, they went to look for a new home.

"Where are we going Double D?" Ed asked.

"I'll check my iPod."

Edd checked his iPod for results. He looked up New York and found one that looked interesting.

"I think we should go here." Edd said.

"Empire City?" Eddy exclaimed.

"Yes. I think we will find a good home there."

"But what if we don't?"

"We might become homeless. Jobless deadbeats. Rats. Etc."

"I don't want to be a rat Double D!" Ed yelled.

"Then let's head to Empire City fellows!" Edd said as they ran towards the harbor hoping for a boat to Empire City.

Setting: Empire City, New York 12:56am on the boat.

The Eds played some shuffleboard on the boat...but that's all they had on the boat. Just a shuffleboard set and some rooms downstairs.

When they reached Empire City, they stepped off the boat and Ed ran for a restaurant.

"Can we have spaghetti Double D?" Ed asked.

"I would love some, but we don't have enough money and the store is closed. I'm sorry Ed."

Ed frowned as he took his face from the glass and they started to walk down the street.

What caught Eddy's eyes was most of the city was destroyed. The thought of their houses made them cry again.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" Edd asked.

Clueless, they went to the crime scene.

They saw a man in a platform waving to a helicopter nearby.

"Hello! Can you hear us too?" Edd yelled to the man. The man looked over at them, but he limped away. The three boys decided to follow the limping man.

Things exploded next to them, cars flying. Ed was scared and said, "I want to go home guys. I don't like it here."

"Ed, we can't go home" Edd said "our houses were destroyed. We must live here."

"This place is a dump! Things exploding, cars flying over top of us. We can't live in a place like this! Let's just leave!" Eddy said as he stopped and turned his back, heading for the boat.

"You can't leave on us! What about the man?" Edd asked.

"Forget about him! We barely know that dude!" Eddy said.

A lightning bolt flashed behind them and ran towards the Fremont Bridge where it occurred.

They found the man getting electrocuted. Ed ran for him and tried to get him free.

"Ed stop! That's high voltage! You'll get hurt!" Edd yelled.

The 2 boys ran for their friend and grabbed hold of him. Ed and the guys were electrocuted from touching the man. They ran to the end of the Fremont Bridge. But they passed out at the end.

"Cole!" a man with yellow shades yelled. "Trish can you get Cole and these kids outta here?"

"Sure." A woman named Trish said.

Setting: Empire City, The hospital 4:20 am

Edd woke up and was surprised. He was alive from the electrocution. _How am I still alive? It was a high voltage shock. I could've been dead. _Edd thought. He looked to the left and saw the man he saw earlier today.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" Edd asked.

He looked down at a backpack and saw a name "Cole MacGrath" "So he is Cole MacGrath." Edd said.

He looked back at Cole.

"Hello?" Edd said.

Cole woke up and looked at Edd. He looked at his hand and electricity was coming out of it.

"Oh my god!" Cole yelled. "Duck, kid, duck!"

Edd ducked in cover and Cole uncontrollably shot the electric bolt from his hand.

"What just happened?" Edd asked.

"I don't know." Cole said.

The man with yellow shades came in and said, "What the hell just happened?"

"Everything's alright Zeke. Do you know these kids?" Cole asked.

"Nope. Never seen them before in my life. Hell. I never seen them in the city." Zeke said.

"Hi guys." Trish came in and said.

"Hello." Edd said.

A little grumble came from Eddy. "Ugh...someone turn the lights off. I'm trying to sleep."

"Miss? Are you ok?" Edd asked.

"No. My sister died from the blast." Trish said.

"We lost our family and friends. We know how you feel." Edd said. "What was her name?"

"Amy."

"My friend's sister died also." Edd said. "The one with the green jacket is who I am talking about."

"That's sad." Trish said. "Cole, you okay? Looks like you've seen a-"

More electricity came from Cole's hand. "Watch out with that!" Eddy yelled.

"I need to get out of here." Cole said. He grabbed his jacket and his slingpack and got dressed then headed outside. The Eds decided to follow.


End file.
